Sobrevivir no es vivir
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Esta es la historia de un niño genio, quien cambia sus amigos por buenas notas y sueños rotos por expectativas no deseadas. Nadie le dijo lo difícil que sería vivir.


**Notas:** Relleno de un fic antiguo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, por lo que no tiene mucho sentido.

* * *

"Muévete insecto" Ike sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Siempre era lo mismo. El dolor fue automático, sintió como su brazo golpeaba contra los casilleros y su cabeza rebotaba contra el frio metal. Todo podía haber terminado ahí, pero no.

Ike tenía que ser un bastardo obstinado.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Brooks? Oh es cierto, vas a volver a repetir el año." Ike sabía que no debía haberlo dicho, rayos su brazo le rogaba que cerrara la boca. Pero no podía. Brooks volteó lentamente con una mirada asesina. Se acercó hacia Ike y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo. Era más alto que Ike.

Todos en su clase lo eran.

Incluso las chicas, algo que humillaba a Ike pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

"¿Que dijiste?" habló entre dientes y Ike sonrió socarronamente mientras levantaba su barbilla.

"Vaya Brooks, no puedes sumar ni escuchar. Increíble." No tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el golpe en su estomago. Dolía. Brooks podía ser un idiota, pero sabía cómo pelear. Ike retrocedió unos pasos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sabía que la tortura no había terminado al ver el puño en dirección de su cara.

El juego recién empezaba.

* * *

Ike terminó en la enfermería, saltándose la última hora. Álgebra. No es que tuviera importancia, después de todo el canadiense no necesita las clases. Nunca fallaría un curso.

Es un genio.

Se ha saltado tantos grados que ya está por alcanzar a su hermano mayor, pero a veces se pregunta a cambio de qué. Ike no tiene muchos amigos, sus compañeros no le hablan porque lo ven como un bicho raro. Lo único que le queda son sus viejos amigos. Flora y Filmore.

De hecho en ese momento se dirigía a verlos. Llega a la mesa en la que suelen reunirse y tira su mochila con desgana antes de dirigir su atención a Flora. Al verlo, la pequeña rubia ahoga un grito.

"IKE ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Y Filmore?" Flora se muerde el labio y atrae sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sentándose en un tipo de posición fetal.

"Práctica." Ike voltea los ojos, por supuesto que Filmore estaría practicando con su equipo. Grupo de idiotas con músculos. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos antes de que Flora volviera a hablar. "Ike..."

"No es nada Flora."

"Pero-" Ike niega con la cabeza mientras se levanta, se acerca a ella y le da un ligero abrazo.

"Estoy bien." Recoge su mochila y se dirige a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Necesitaba un descanso, alejarse de la realidad, simplemente estaba agotado.

* * *

"Espera Ike quisiera hablar contigo por favor." La profesora habló y las risas de los demás niños no se hicieron esperar. Ike hizo un gesto vago de afirmación y esperó a que todos hubieran salido para acercarse a su tutora.

"¿Si?"

"Ike quiero ser directa y-"

"Si quisiera ser directa ya me hubiera dicho que desea." La joven apretó lo labios con fuerza, levantando su quijada y fingiendo indignación.

"¡Ike!"

"Lo siento." Solo que su voz no indicaba el más mínimo remordimiento.

"Ike no has entregado ninguna tarea desde el inicio del año. Si continuas así temo que no pasarás la clase."

Típico, y el que pensó que hablaría sobre el hecho de que la mitad de su cara estuviera morada y su nariz claramente rota. Pero una vez más había sobrestimado a sus profesores.

"No necesito hacer tareas."

"Eso no es cierto, te sirven para practicar para los exámenes y-"

"Tengo A en todos mis exámenes sin falla. No necesito hacer las estúpidas tareas."

"¡IKE! ¡SUFICIENTE! No hablare más contigo al respecto, y espero ver a tu madre mañana o no entraras a clases." El joven canadiense rodó los ojos pero no respondió, caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe.

* * *

Flora se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, sus pequeñas rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su rubio cabello amarrado en dos colas, tal y como lo tenía en preescolar. Ike sonrió ante el recuerdo, parecían tiempos tan lejanos. Como sea su leve buen humor se borró al notar las nuevas marcas que su amiga llevaba en sus muñecas. Lanzó su mochila con fuerza y se sentó junto a ella.

Sabía que no debía comentar al respecto.

"Hey Ike." Su voz era suave, si uno no prestaba la atención necesaria podría no escucharla.

"Flora."

"Que pasa?"

"Nada."

"Ike."

"Nada Flora, no pasa nada ¿bien?" Flora hizo una mueca pero dejo de hablar, ambos se quedaron callados, observando el gris edificio y la nieve que los rodeaba. En South Park todo es nieve.

"Es estúpido y lo sabes. Reprobar a propósito, digo. Eres inteligente y- no lo sé. Estas tan cerca de salir de este lugar, un solo año más. No desperdicies eso." Ike apretó sus dientes y volteó a fulminarla con la mirada. Sabía que no debía desquitarse con ella, Flora solo trataba de ayudarlo, pero era tan_ difícil_. Tan dolorosamente difícil ser perfecto todo el tiempo para satisfacer a otros, sin que nadie le pregunte que es lo que en verdad quiere.

Siendo sinceros, ni siquiera el mismo tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"No tan estúpido como cortarse a si mismo." Ike se congeló por un segundo, fue un error, un desliz, pero ya era muy tarde. Los ojos de Flora se agrandaron, y su amigo pudo ver el dolor que escondía tras esa mirada, la decepción y la vergüenza. "Y-yo no, lo siento Flora, no quise-"

"Tienes razón." Fue un afirmación triste, seguida de una risa vacía mientras Flora le mostraba sus muñecas marcadas. "Supongo que ningún de los dos es muy inteligente ¿no?"

"Sinceramente, creo que nadie en esta ciudad lo es."

Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, llena de dolor y angustia adolescente. Flora pareció meditar sus palabras por un segundo antes de continuar.

"Hablo en serio Ike, estas tan cerca de lograrlo, con tus notas puedes entrar a cualquier universidad que quieras. Podrás dejar todo atrás, Brooks, tus padres, South Park."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

La rubia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreír tristemente, y fue en ese momento en el que Ike pudo realmente notar todo el dolor que su mejor amiga traía dentro de ella.

"Para es momento ya no estaré más en este mundo."


End file.
